The Warning Bells
by Amara Locket
Summary: "But what if you didn't need to be great? What if you could be loved simply for who you are?" Sif and Loki's friendship may have had it's twist and turns. A friendship that sprouted when they were both children. A friendship that soon evolved in to something more. And a single night in her future that caused Warning Bells to go off in Sif's head. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello. I have come back with a new penname and a new purpose. Punkvampy is now Bad Al1ce. Yeah. So this is my first Thor fanfiction. You'll have to bear with this first chapter as it is a little slow. But every story needs a foundation! This fic will eventually evolve in to a Loki/Sif pairing. But this story starts when both are very young children . I hope you enjoy! I promise the next chapter will be a little more interesting. **_

The people of Asgard were nothing if not loyal. Odin prided himself on such things. There was not a single person in poverty in his kingdom. The farming was fruitful, and the forests were full of thousands of animals to hunt and rear. All that aside, however, Odin, like many of the other higher gods of the realm; depended heavily on the humans of Midgard. As it was their beliefs that fuelled his Kingdom's glory.

Because of this, he had a large crevice dug in to his throne room floor, with which he filled with the enchanted waters of Hener. The waters held a great deal of magic, making most of the Midgardians of the old age viewable from his palace in Asgard. All one had to do was wave your hand over the waters, wait for a ripple and watch.

Sif loved sitting there. After her lessons she would slip in to the throne room with her parchment and quill, and sit cross legged near the waters. She'd watch the Midgardian people for hours, fascination twinkling in her young eyes. She was a girl of no older than four. Even at that small age, she tended to dress in boys clothes. Her Nanny had finally let this happen without any stern words. Sorely because Sif would come home from playing every day with holes in her tights and mud splattered up her dresses. Her Nanny threw her some of her Thor's clothes in a last resort. So there the child sat, idly picking at one of the scabs on her knees. She couldn't remember where she had acquired it. _It is most likely from where I fell out of the tree in the gardens. _She mused to herself as she shifted on to her front, her hands framing her chin to support her head as she kicked her legs back and forth idly. She shifted her weight, moving her hand over the water once more.

Warriors. That was good. She liked watching the warriors. All of their weapons and plans, their loyalties and betrayals. It inspired her in ways that being 'Ladylike' never could. She had been watching this certain man for many days now. A strong warrior, son of the chief of their village. If Sif strained her ears she could almost hear the chink of his armour as his fair wife helped him fasten it on. Sif leant forward in interest. Would there be a battle for her to watch? She had never seen a battle before. Even with that said, there was something about the innocence that still lingered in her eyes that gave the impression that that was a good thing. There was a sad look in the wife's eyes. One that Sif didn't quite understand. Why was she sad? _I'd be happy to let my husband go to battle. I'd fight by his side and it would be wonderful—_

"Promise me you will return, Alrik.." She whispered, looking up at the warrior. Alrik gave a hearty laugh, looking at his wife with a tender smile. "Of course I shall dear one. These villagers are no match for my brothers and I." He said, somewhat proudly. Sif grinned a little at that. She was tempted to go and steal and apple from the orchard to even out her hunger, but did not. In fear of missing any battles.

The child very nearly fell in to the enchanted waters when she heard the throne room door opening. She scrambled back from the edge, looking up at the intruder with wide eyes. She sighed a little, splashing the figure with some of the water. " Fandral!"  
The blonde boy laughed a little, looking down at his friend as he wiped the water from his face. "Sif you have to come and play! We're playing in the orchard again! Thor wants us all to play warriors again and we need a Princess to sa-" He trailed off at the firey look on her face. "-Back up in case we get in to any trouble with the bad guys. I don't know what I meant by Princess." He babbled, scrambling after her when she walked out. It had taken a while, but gradually the other children she played with had caught on that she was in no way a Damsel In Distress for their games.

Thor greeted her with a wide smile when she finally made her way out in to the gardens. "Hello Sif!" He said in his usual cheery fashion as he ran around with Volstagg. Who was a rather podgy looking child with a mop of red hair. Sif smiled back at him before she looked over her shoulder, watching the meadow grass sway in the wind. She looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She glanced up, before smiling, leaning in to their Nanny's leg. Her face pressed in to her thigh. Greta frowned a little, black hair falling in her eyes. "What is it Sif, darling?" She asked the child softly.  
"Nothing Greta." She said with a small smile. She grinned when she felt chubby hands in her hair. "Hello Loki!" She giggled, looking up at the one year old, who was looking quite content on his Nanny's hip. The little boy just grinned, displaying his few milky teeth as he clapped his hands. Thor tended to copy everything his friends did. He ran over with a grin, jumping up and down to see his little brother better, pulling a range of faces as he did so. Loki giggled even more, making grabby hands at his brother. Greta rolled her eyes, sitting down in the meadow slowly, shifting Loki in her lap before he crawled away.

"And where have you been instead of your lessons, young lady?" Greta asked softly, raising an eyebrow at Sif as she let Loki play with her necklace, attempting to bite the gem with his gums and few teeth. Sif bit her lip, looking down at her feet. "Um…"  
"You were at the Hener pool again weren't you?" Greta asked with a small knowing smile. Sif smiled sheepishly back, looking at her Nanny with a tiny nod. Greta seemed to know everything without asking. That was what made her such a wonderful Nanny for the children. Sif didn't know where she had come from, but she was definitely not of Asgard and that was obvious. But her Nanny had been there for as long as the little girl could remember.

Sif was soon running around playing with Thor, Fandral and occasionally Volstagg. Which left Greta sitting against the trunk of the oldest tree in the orchard, Loki nestled in her lap. She looked down at the toddler occasionally with a small smile, tickling him every now and then. Loki giggled up at her with shining green eyes, reaching little chubby hands up to bat at her face playfully as he kicked his legs about in her lap, babbling away incoherently.

Sure enough, as Greta had predicted moments before, the children began to tire after a while. She looked up at the three suns of Asgard, watching as they slowly sank down in to the horizon, settling for the night. She let out a small chuckle when Thor flopped in to her arms with a small huff, yawning a little as he shifted her head on her chest. "I am tired Nana Greta."  
"I'm not surprised. I said you'd be going to bed early because you didn't nap. " She reasoned with him, tucking some of his golden locks behind his ear. "I think it's bed time for The Little Prince and his warriors."  
Fandral and Volstagg exchanged a grin with Sif. "You really think we'll be warriors Nana Greta?" Fandral asked the young woman standing above them. Greta chuckled again as they headed back to the Palace. The crickets singing their nightly love melodies in the blades of grass, singing out to the stars. "Of course you will be warriors. Every Prince needs his warriors."  
"Even Sif?" Volstagg asked, taking a small step back when Sif shot him daggers. Greta placed a hand on the girls shoulder before she could kick anyone in the shins. "Especially Young Lady Sif." She added softly, smiling down at the little girl. Sif smiled back, glancing up at their Nanny once more before she hid her face back in her leg sleepily.

"No! No! I won't take a bath! I won't!" Thor huffed again, stomping his foot once more. Sif managed a small roll of her eyes from where she was lying on her little bed, Fandral and Volstagg were sitting next to her, mildly interested looks on their faces. Greta was kneeling down at Thor's height, sighing a little. She looked away. "Such a shame." She said with a sigh. The little boy frowned a little, his hands falling from where they had been folded at his chest. "What's a shame?"  
"Such a waste of who would grow up to be a fine King."  
Thor looked a little panicked. "W-What do you mean? Greta?" He squeaked. Greta looked back at him with a tiny smile. "You don't know? I thought everyone knew." She said vaguely as she emptied the last bucket of warm water in to the bath. Thor was looking slightly intrigued now. "Knew what? Greta tell me!" He said excitedly. "Please tell me!"  
"Well I thought the taught you all it at school. No-one wants a smelly King to rule over a country. Why, King's bath every night from when they were little. It's what makes them strong."

Thor blinked a few times. Before it clicked. "I want a bath Greta! I want a bath!"  
Sif rolled her eyes a little, shifting her head on her pillow. "Every night." She commented with a small laugh, before she looked back at Loki. The baby had been set on the bed next to the other children. He was babbling again, playing with his feet as he looked back at the stars that had been enchanted on to the nursery ceiling. Sif shifted again, resting her head near the baby's as he played, letting him babble things over and over, reaching up with chubby hands towards the stars. Sif smiled a little. "I don't think you can reach them yet, Loki…" She mumbled sleepily, rubbing at her eyes as she stifled a yawn.  
"Maybe if you got on my shoulders, and I got on Volstagg's shoulders, you could lift him up." Fandral offered, from where he was lying on the bed on his front, watching his friends. His sandy hair fell in to his eyes every now and then.  
"You'll do nothing of the sort!" Greta's voice rang out from the bathroom before Sif could nod her approval. Sif let out a small groan of disappointment with the other children. She looked back down at the baby. "Sorry Loki." She mumbled, beeping his nose like she tended to do to make him giggle. "Maybe you'll be able to reach when we're all grown up."

"Right my little Prince's and warriors." Greta said in her normal warm voice from where she was towelling Thor's hair dry. "Time to see the Dream Giants." She said gently. Lifting Loki up from the bed in order to give him his last bottle of milk for the night. The milk was in a small leather bag, which was topped with a little rubber tip. The best she could conjur up with her magic. Sif climbed in to her little bed, settling on her side. She looked to see none of the boys were watching before she hesitantly pulled her teddy bear from his hiding place under her pillow. She smiled a little, snuggling her face in to his fur.

Greta sat down in her rocking chair, which was situated in the center of the nursery, Loki in her arms still. She put the toys back in the toy boxes with a wave of her hand, before she looked back down at the baby nestled against her. "Slow down…" She said softly, brushing her finger over his cheek. "The milk isn't going anywhere Loki. There's no rush." She said with a small chuckle. The baby smiled around his bottle, causing some milk to dribble from his chin. Which Greta whipped away with a small tut. "You are a tricky little boy sometimes, Little Prince." She mumbled, slipping the bottle from his mouth when he had finished. She stood, walking around the nursery with him against her shoulder, patting his back to burp him like every other night. She began to sing quietly. An old Asgardian lullaby. She looked around at the four sleeping children with a tiny ghost of a smile. It was at times like these that she really did like her job. Helping the poor little children when they needed her most.

Sif, Fandral and Volstagg were all orphans. Their parents victims of the Frost Giants cruelty. Odin had taken that upon himself as his own fault, and had taken the three small children in. Sorely because their parents had been high members of his court and guard. But Odin couldn't raise three children. Which was where Greta came in. A happy protector of them while they were still young.

But there was a sadder part to it all. Greta sighed a little, pulling the covers over a sleeping Thor a little more, before she sat back down in her rocking chair. She doubted the two royal Prince's would be getting any visits from their parents tonight. Loki hardly knew them. Greta looked down at Loki, kissing his head once as she rocked him to sleep. She was still singing the lullaby softly under her breath. She rose to her feet after a moment or two, pulling the covers back off her own bed. She slipped in, letting the sleeping babe rest next to her. Sorely so she could be there in a heartbeat if he woke. If any of the children woke with nightmares. More often than not, Greta would wake up in the morning with all of the children in bed with her.

Her singing drifted in to humming after a moment or two, before she finally rested her head on her pillow, one arm still wrapped around Loki so he wouldn't roll out of bed. She was lost in her thoughts for some time. Before her mind finally crashed in to dream.

Greta woke with a start mere hours later. Her magic was screaming at her. Screaming at her to wake up right now. She sat up with a start, looking around at the sleeping forms of the children, all still lost in dream. Her chest was rising and falling heavily, she swallowed thickly, rubbing some sweat off her forehead. "…For the love of Odin—" She was cut short when she heard it. Distant at first, travelling over the wind. Someone was ringing the church bell rapidly.

Fear sparked it's way up her spine. The church bells. At this hour? That could only mean one thing. She shifted Loki in to her arms, the small child was still sleeping in a cherub-like style.

The warning bells.

Asgard was under attack.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sif." Greta shook the small girl a little more. "Sif. Sif my darling wake up."

The child opened her eyes ever so slightly, blinking up at her Nanny in confusion. Greta looked frightened. And that worried the girl. Greta's dark hair was in her eyes, she was still clad in her night dress, a long, white, thin cotton garment , trimmed with gossamer silk, light pink in colour.. Sif used to think Greta was Princess when she was smaller. Mainly because her clothing was always immaculate. Even when she was going to sleep.  
"Nanny Greta?" The child asked quietly. Still half asleep. Greta shook her head a little, though she was still attempting to look calm for the children's sake. "Out of bed; quickly now darling." She mumbled, helping the small child out of bed. "Greta what's happeni—"  
Greta just shushed her as best she could, smoothing a hand through her hair before she rushed over to the other children. Sif was left standing there in her nightie as she watched her Nanny rush around. "Fandral! Darling open your eyes!"

In the distance, Sif could hear the warning bells drifting over the wind. She could hear the distant screams of the Asgardian villagers as they ran, seeking refuge from the terror that the child was blissfully, innocently oblivious to. With a small frown, she ran over to the window near Loki's cot, heaving herself up on to the ledge expertly, days of tree climbing, and sitting on the ledge in question whenever Greta was singing had made her quite good at getting up there quickly. Her little green eyes stretched when she saw it. A hazed black smoke bifurcated and billowed up from the distant village, tinted here and there with orange flickers. The sky above was scarlet, almost suffocating the pale, five suns as they attempted to rise through the murky smoke.  
"G-Greta…"  
"Come away from the window, Sif."  
"But Nanny Greta!" She panicked, pointing hysterically out of the window. "_Sif!"_  
Greta hardly ever raised her voice around the children. But now was not a time to be gentle. Sif kicked a little in surprise when she felt arms lift her off the ledge by the armpits, plonking her down. Greta rushed back over to the sandy haired boy, who was still lost in a deep slumber. "Fandral!"  
The child in question whined, turning his face back in to his pillow. "Too tired…" He whimpered. A large crash in the distance nearly made her jump out of her skin. In that moment, Sif knew her Nanny was terrified. Upon seeing their guardian shaking like a leaf, it sparked a new found courage in her. She ran over to her friend, tugging at his arm. "Fandral wake up! There's baddies! There's baddies!"

Her loud shout seemed to awaken Thor, who sat up in his bed hazily. Volstagg jolted a little, rolling out of bed. His startled chubby face was all Sif could see before he-landed on a mountain of cushions. Sif looked up at her guardian in unison with Thor. Greta had her palm flexed, directed at Volstagg. A faint yellow mist was receding from her hand. Sif tilted her head slightly, unsure where it had come from. And then it clicked. Greta had done it. Greta had managed to guide Volstagg down on to the pillows that she had sprouted out of no-where with her magic. Sif was just staring, her jaw hitting the ground. "Nanny Greta—"  
"Shush now child." She mumbled, leaning down to help Volstagg stand.

That was when Loki started crying. Small, muffled sobs. Almost like the child was trying to remind everyone of his presence, but didn't want to cause any inconvenience. Sif ran to the baby before Greta could turn, lifting the small child in to her arms as best as she could. Even though she was barely any bigger than the 7 month old child in the first place. "It's okay Loki. It's just the mean baddie's being mean. Your Father is probably making it all better." She mumbled to him, struggling with the weight in small arms. She looked up meekly when she felt Greta gently lift him from her. She frowned slightly. "I was trying to help."  
"I know my dear. Quiet now." She whispered, before she turned back to the other children. "You all stay quiet and come with me, understood?"  
Thor was holding Sif's hand tightly. She looked down at it slowly before she met his gaze. Brows raised. Thor's voice was shaking. "N-N-Never fear, Sif. I'll protect you."  
Sif blinked a few times, before she rolled her eyes. "Oh please…" She muttered to herself, ignoring the confused look he shot her way.

Greta opened the door to the nursery and ushered them all out. Fandral was very nearly squashed by a cluster of Guards as they ran down the marble corridors, spears poised and blades ready. Fandral exchanged a look filled with awe with Sif, the two beginning to follow the guards, linking their arms like they tended to. Greta was attempting to do a head count, doing a double take when two of the said heads appeared to be walking away. She grabbed the back of their clothing and tugged them back with her as they walked. "Now is not the time for inspirational acts, children." She tutted, though there was a panic in her voice that she was trying to hide. Thor was struggling to keep up with her long strides. Most of the children were. "Nanny Greta." He began. "Where are we going?"  
"Somewhere safe, Thor." She answered, stopping at an interval. She looked down the left corridor and then the right. Almost indecisively. Her black hair flicked around with every turn her head made. Sif was unused to seeing Greta with her locks down. Normally it was pinned up in a professional, yet feminine way. But then again, she had just risen from sleep. Thor had that perplexed look on his face again, scratching at his blonde hair. "…But the nursery is safe. Father warded it-"  
"From everything other than this." Greta finished for him. She was walking briskly now, holding Sif's hand tightly, her other hand was keeping Loki stable on her hip. Who was halfway back to sleep again. She stopped near the corner that lead to the palace kitchens, which seemed to perk Volstagg up substantially. The small boy was already rubbing his hands together in anticipation. Greta pressed her hand against one of the marble blocks that made up the wall, closing her eyes as she muttered something under her breath. There was a low grating sound, before the block slid to the side with some others, forming a tiny doorway which she ducked in to. Tugging the children along with her. She sat them down on the dusty ground before she knelt down before them. "…You have to promise me you'll all be quiet. Not a single word from either of you." She passed a now sleeping Loki down to Sif and Thor. "Look after him. Thor, you know what to do when he starts to cry."  
"Rock him." He mumbled, nodding a little. Fandral seemed to have caught on to something. "You're not staying here with us are you Nanny Greta?" He asked, somewhat forlornly. Greta sighed, kissing his head. "It is my duty to protect you all. That is why Odin placed me here. Now stay here and be safe. _Do not_ set foot outside these walls, am I understood?"

"Yes Nanny Greta." Came the chorus from the children, though it was slightly quieter than usual. She nodded, kissing all their heads. She brushed her thumb across Loki's cheek sadly, before she rushed to her feet. She ran through where she had come, the wall sealed up behind her .

That was when the noises started. Echo's at first. Sif could no longer hear Greta's footsteps. She huddled a little closer to Fandral, eyes wide. She tried to control her breathing, and failed miserably. She felt tears brimming in her eyes as the oddly familiar prickly sensation of fear sparked up in her chest. There was the sound of metal clashing against metal. And then voices. Foreign sounding at first. And deep. So deep that they shook the walls.  
"…This task is fruitless, Ivo." One growled. Sif screwed her eyes shut, the children huddled close together, Loki in Thor's arms. The children had sort of formed a protective circle around the young child.

"These Asgardian filth have taken our King's prizes. He wants them returned to him" A second voice snapped back, barely heard over the sound of someone's death rattle; swiftly followed by the sound of a body slumping to the ground. "We must obey our King, Gauwyn."  
"…Aye." The first speaker spat. "These guards. I grow tired of them. Their bones snap like twigs beneath our might."

Sif screwed her eyes shut tightly, hiding her face in her arms as she hugged her knees to her chest. She wanted Greta to come back. She wanted to climb in to bed next to her and be safe and protected. _Warrior's get scared. _She thought to herself. _Especially small ones. They have to. Everyone get's-_  
Her thought trail was cut off when she heard the shouts and grunts of a fight echo from outside the wall. She flinched when she heard a small scream, barely audible over the sound of cracking ice. She hid her face in Fandral's arm with a small whimper. _Greta. Where are you Greta?_

Sif didn't know when she fell asleep. But she awoke to the sound of the marble moving once more. A guard was standing before the children, his face was covered in dirt and blood. He was breathing quickly, apparently not over the initial shock of the attack. "Children! Come with me. I'll take you somewhere safe."  
Thor was the first one on his feet, passing Loki down to Sif warily. "…Where's Nanny Greta?" He asked defiantly. "We're not going anywhere unless our Nanny tells us. That's what she said. Stay here until she come's back. She told us that and I'm. Not. Moving."  
Sif looked at him for a second, slowly shaking her head. _Give me strength. _  
The guard took a deep breath. "Children. I am afraid your Nanny has been wounded…Once I have taken the Prince's to their Father I am sure that I can—"

Sif was already rounding the corner at this point. As soon as she heard the word 'Nanny' and 'wounded' she acted. Running straight through the guard's legs. Fandral and Volstagg exchanged a glance before doing the same. They tended to copy anyone who thought for themselves. "Children!" The guard shouted after them. "Children get back here!"  
Thor managed to catch up with Sif as they ran, bare feet slapping on the cold marble floor. She had to get to Greta. She had to. What if she was in trouble? For one of the first time's in Sif's life she knew that she had to do something courageous. For the first time, her hero needed a hero. And she wasn't going to let someone like a guard stop her. She sprinted ahead of her friends, skidding around the corner of the door that lead to the main library.

The others crashed in to her. She had frozen dead on the spot. The infirmary was only a few more minutes of running away and yet the young child had stopped She was barely breathing, though her hands were shaking madly.

There was a body on the floor.

A guard, judging by the helmet. One of his legs was missing, the other was sealed up in ice. His neck was twisted in an unnatural angle, blood was dripping from his nose and eyes. Fandral's breath caught in his throat. "Is…Is he…is he…"  
"Dead…" Thor finished, as white as sheet. "I-I've never seen a dead person before." Fandral mumbled, taking a curious step forward. Volstagg nodded his head in agreement, even though he did look like he wanted to be sick. "Did we know 'im?" Fandral quipped, looking up at Thor.  
Sif nodded after a second or two. "…T-The guard that paced in front of the main gates. Remember? He used to tell us what time to be back by whenever we went to see Heimdall with Nanny Greta."  
All the children instantly knew who she was talking about. The guard had always been smiling. He tipped his hat to Greta whenever she passed with the children on an outing. Sif swallowed thickly. Here he was now. Lying on the ground with his neck broken.

She gasped despite herself when the blood, which had been slowly pooling out of the man's leg crevice, finally seeped towards her feet. Dampening the bottom of her toes. Thor shook his head a little, grabbing on to her arm. "C-Come on. Come on." He mumbled, his voice shaking as much as Sif was physically. Fandral and Volstagg stumbled after him. Loki was in his brother's arms still, whimpering, whining every now and then for his Nanny.

The four year old child glanced back at the body once more. Only once more. Her hand was resting against the wall. She couldn't stop herself staring. Her innocence was being eroded away bit by bit by a tide of death and destruction. _…He'll wake up. He's going to wake up in a minute….maybe it's me who needs to wake up. Yes. I'm dreaming. This is all an awful dream and Nanny Greta will wake me up. She'll take us to the dining hall and we'll have breakfast and then I'll go to the Hener Pool again and check on my warrior and-_

"Sif!" Thor stuck his head back around the corner. "Sif come on!"

The little girl nearly jumped out of her skin. She swallowed back her dinner and nodded. "…Y-Yes…Yes…coming." She whispered, before she scrambled after him. Her bare feet leaving footprints of blood on the marble floor.

_**Well thank you to anyone who has been reading this. I'm sorry I haven't updated. School started again for me and that generally hacks away at my writing time. Tumblr didn't help either if I'm honest. Damn Warfrost tag. Please please please review so I know if anyone wants me to update. I have a surprising lack of confidence when it comes to my stories. So if you're liking where this is going please tell me! It'll give me such a large confidence boost and the updates will come more frequently because of it! **_

_**Thanks guys!**_


End file.
